Daydream
by jen3
Summary: Ginny Weasley is an 11-year-old in love...sigh. Will the object of her affection ever share her feelings? It's not what you might think.


A/N: If you think you've seen this before, you might have; it's a repost in which the errors that I made (sorry!!!) in the last post are fixed (and it is NOT violating any ff.n rules, thank you very much. I took down the previous version of the story).Thanks to lupin and Arabella for the beta reading :)Both of you are great.

** **

** **

**Daydream**

"Hi Ginny," Harry Potter said as he passed Ginny Weasley, who was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor common room...no, at an empty table in The Leaky Cauldron, sipping pumpkin juice.For no particular reason, she was wearing beautiful blue robes that were enchanted to sparkle - wait, they were silver - and her hair was curled to perfection.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny replied, though that wasn't really what she said.She really said, "So, the famous Harry Potter has decided to speak with the common folk?" and flashed a playful, winning smile.No, it could have been misconstrued as mean if she had said that.She really just smiled sweetly and said, "Hi."

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked, suddenly in something more formal than the traditional Hogwarts garments.His robes were still black, however, Ginny noticed as her eyes traveled from his stomach to his chest, and finally to his eyes, where they stayed for a moment before she turned nervously away...rather, before he turned nervously away, because he was the nervous and worried one.

"Harry, of course you can sit down," Ginny replied with interest.She proceeded to ask, "Whatever is the matter?" for it was obvious that something was troubling the person (the very cute person) in front of her.Ginny could barely keep herself from melting at the mere sight of him, but she was doing a brilliant job of covering it up, and he had no idea of her true feelings, of course.

"Well," Harry began, his luscious green eyes virtual pools of deep thought beneath his glasses, his beautiful glasses.

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time, but I just don't know how to begin..." Harry trailed off, and looked deep into her eyes, _her soul_ - no, he did not do that.He looked down at the table because, as aforementioned, he was nervous and worried, and also because exhibiting his nervousness and worrying made him all the more attractive.

"Oh, Harry, you can tell me anything," Ginny replied with a definite air of both empathy and sophistication (for she was, after all, utterly beautiful and intelligent and cultured and sophisticated and etc).

"Well," Harry began (except Harry Potter was not even remotely repetitive, so, in actuality, he began with, "You see"), "I don't think I can do this with words..."

Ginny looked surprised and confused.What on earth was he trying to tell her?

"...so I wrote this song last night."

Harry abruptly rose from his seat and walked out of Ginny's line of vision; Ginny turned in her chair to watch Harry as he climbed up the stairs to the stage that had been left from some stupid concert or other (or wait, even better, he had planned the whole thing with the stage and the lights and the music, which were dimming and playing, respectively, as Ginny stared, awestruck at the scene in front of her).

_"Oh Ginny, I love you,_

_Lalalalalalalala..._

_I love you, lalalala..._

_You're my dream, lalalalala..._

_I will love you until I die, _

_and after, lalalalalala..."_

She was silent as she watched Harry, whose eyes were closed in passionate concentration, crooning the gorgeous ballad into the microphone.She could tell that he was singing from his heart, and this realization caused hers to beat extraordinarily fast.Once he was finished (to the applause of the extremely large crowd of students that had witnessed everything), he walked over to her, bent down on one knee, looked deep into her eyes - _her soul_ (now was the appropriate time for such interaction) - and said,

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down to see that he had offered her the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.Her heart stopped...

"Wait, what about Voldemort?" she asked reservedly, knowing full well that Voldemort had returned the year before.Though Harry had seemingly defeated Voldermort and saved the school, there was still a slight chance that he could come back again, and she thought it might present a problem in their relationship if he were to do so and kill one or both of them.

"Oh, pfft," Harry replied, laughing and shaking his head."I killed him for good ages ago."

Suddenly, the last few lines of dialogue had never happened!

Once he was finished singing the heavenly song(to the applause of the extremely large crowd of students that had gathered there and witnessed everything), he walked over to her, bent down on one knee, looked deep into her eyes - _her soul_ - and said,

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down to see that he had offered her the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.Her heart stopped...

"But, we're too young!I'm 11, and you're 12 - "

"No, you're 18 and I'm 19, silly," Harry laughed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.Ginny shivered pleasantly at his touch.

"Oh, of course," she giggled, and then went back in time so that the proposal could happen properly.

Once he was finished singing the heavenly song(to the applause of the extremely large crowd of students that had gathered and witnessed everything), he walked over to her, bent down on one knee, looked deep into her eyes -_ her soul _- and said,

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down to see that he had offered her the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.Her heart stopped...

"Yes, Harry, yes!" she cried, suddenly clad in beautiful wedding robes; when she gave him a closer look, she happily noticed that he was wearing the appropriate groom attire.They walked hand in hand to the church that was conveniently located inside of The Leaky Cauldron, where a minister was waiting, Bible in hand.The large audience to Harry's song became the spectators at her wedding.She could see her mother in the front row, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Do you, Harry, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Harry responded, looking deep into her eyes with an expression that she knew she would treasure as the years went by.

"And do you, Ginny, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she replied firmly, without hesitation, her eyes not moving from those of her almost-husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the preacher proclaimed, continuing on with the words that Ginny had been hungering for: "You may now kiss the bride."

Ginny moved in toward Harry, her love, her dream.He, in turn, was leaning his face in toward hers.Her pulse quickened, and she began to close her eyes...through her eyelashes, she saw him do the same...her lips moved into the appropriate kissing shape...she could feel the touch of his hand on her cheek...she could feel his breath on her face...and then...

"Ms. Weasley, may I ask what you find so moving in these notes?I don't recall being induced to sigh lovingly when I planned them!"

Ginny sat up straight and didn't answer, a guilty look in her eyes.

"A point from Gryffindor for daydreaming.Now, continuing on with the Transfiguration of an almond into a robin's egg..."

Ginny slumped back in her chair and forlornly resumed her note taking.She had lost a point from her house._Though_, she thought, _some things are worth it_...

If Harry Potter were real, I bet he'd review.


End file.
